


Your Father's Legacy

by askarella



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, At least when it comes to love, Beau is a lesbian, Bloody Kisses, F/M, Found Family, Healthy Relationships, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Jester is a good friend, M/M, Multi, Nott's Background is changed, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Polyamory, Queer platonic polyamory, bro ships, everyone gets kisses on the forehead after the first two chapters, family found, fjord is a bumbling fool when it comes to romance, glamour spells, goblins are kinda like tolkien dwarves, goblins are weird, mourning practices, nott is an adult, nott visits as many brothels as scanlan, nott's mom is goblin royalty, species quirks, widower caleb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/askarella
Summary: A tale of found family, family found, and Fate’s interference in all, this Critical Role fanfiction retcons most of Nott the Brave’s backstory and modifies Jester’s slightly. It is canon-parallel, and will update alongside the campaign.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with another fanfic! Hope y'all enjoy! Comments, subscriptions and kudos mean the world to me!  
> The first two chapters are meant to be read together, and set the stage for the rest of the story!
> 
> The cover art is by me, and here is it on tumblr: http://arellasmercy.tumblr.com/post/172059031340/your-fathers-legacy-a-tale-of-found-family

 

 

_ As Pitee the Beautiful lay on her deathbed, her sunset yellow skin pale and damp with sweat, she looked into her daughter’s eyes. Pitee smiled at features that had garnered the other woman the place as their warren’s next great beauty, features so much like her own. “My daughter, my brave little girl,” Pitee soothed, wiping away the tears of her crying daughter, “You are so brave, so much like your father…” _

_ “I don’t know him mother, you told me he died,” The girl replied, leaning into her mother’s touch, “In a raid with the tieflings, you said he died,” _

_ “Nott, my sweet girl, I lied to you, to protect you,” Pitee whispered, “But now, to save you from the short life of our kind, I will tell the truth,” She coughed violently for a few moments, and Nott gave her some water to soothe her throat, “You must journey forth, you must find the Widower Wizard Caleb, the Blood that Activates the Swords, and the Tome, and free yourself from this goblin life that sings so violent and short,” _

_ “I- I don’t understand, Mother,” Nott said, brow furrowed in confusion, “What do you mean?” _

_ “When you were born, Caleb’s wife cast a nigh-unbreakable glamour on you,” Pitee explained, “Only he, the tome, and the blood can break it, so you can be you, truly,” _

_ “And who- who am I?” _

_ “The daughter of a tiefling-orc and a goblin,” Pitee smiled and kissed her daughter’s forehead before laying down, “My daughter, my brave child, my Nott,” and she exhaled her last breath.  _

 

Nott awoke with a start, the cold of the stone prison cell she was in penetrating her to the very core. “Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” An accented voice apologized, and Nott realized that she was no longer alone in her cell, “The guards brought me in last night,” She focused and could see a very dirty human man with bright eyes looking at her from the other end of her cell. “I am Caleb, and what is your name little girl?”

“... not a little girl,” She mumbled, then startled as her dream came back to her, “I am Nott, Nott the Brave, and are you a wizard?”

“I am, in fact,” He seemed a bit proud of that and grinned, “How did you know?”

“I had a dream of a memory, of my mother telling me to find the Widower Wizard Caleb,” Nott whispered, and she walked up to him, “I’ve never had a dream of that memory before, so it must be fate!”

“I see,” Caleb paced in the cell, “What was your mother’s name?”

“Pitee, Pitee the Beautiful, she was a goblin princess,” Nott said proudly, then sunk back into a sitting position, “And she would be ashamed of me right now, oh dear, why did I steal that ring? It was so big and pretty, I must have gotten cocky…”

“Pitee?” The name rang a bell in the wizard’s mind, and he remembered a blue male of indistinct race with horns and a tail and tusks carrying a heavily pregnant yellow goblin whose belly had been almost comically large with pregnancy, “Yes, I vaguely remember, many years ago, my wife, she was very proud of the magic she weaved on the child, now I remember,”

“Then let’s find a way out,” Nott whispered, a smile on her face for the first time in weeks. “I am good at stealing, and my teeth are sharp, and you are a wizard!”

“Nott, how old are you?” Caleb asked as he sat down next to her, “You seem very young,”

“I- the day my mother died was fourth anniversary of the day I became an adult, it was my name day,” She looked away from the human, “That was three years ago,”

“I see,” He looked at her closely using his magic, and based on his memory and the girl’s own words was unsurprised with what he saw. The edges of this girl shifted and shimmered, the ghost of a tail with a tuft of fur on the end twitching from side to side, her body surrounded by an aura over five feet tall, barely detectable even as he used all his energy to see. Yes, there was a glamour, a powerful one, on this girl, and his mind found the challenge of breaking it mouthwateringly tantalizing, and Caleb knew that this, this was his late wife’s handiwork. He laughed and grinned at her, “Only Evangeline could cast such a spell…” He whispered almost reverently, “Oh, my Eva… only you could challenge me so,”

Over the next week the pair planned their escape, which involved a double of Nott, a stolen key, and an orange tabby cat. When they were finally free and stowed away in the back of a caravan, Nott explained what her mother said.

“I need you, a special kind of blood that ‘activates’ special swords, and a book of some sort,” She said, “And it would be nice, to find and meet my father,” She looked out at the horizon wistfully. “I think- I think he might like to meet me, you know?”

With his magic, Caleb could see her tail wagging in excitement and he chuckled, “You know, I can see through one part of your glamour now that I know to look, and one part only,” He began as he poked at the tail, which went rigid then resumed its wagging, “You have a tail. It’s kind of long, with a bit of fur on the end, and it makes reading your emotions easy,” He snapped his fingers and Frumpkin appeared on his lap, “Kind of like with my cat,”

Nott grinned at him happily and petted the cat a bit roughly, and surprisingly the tabby tolerated it and leaned into the touch, “I think I like that,” She told him, “Having a tail might be fun,” The girl idly played with the gold stud in her left ear, “Thank you, for not ditching me once we escaped,” She said, yellow eyes downcast and tail drooping, “I- I half expected you to, that or kill me, and I’m really glad you didn’t”

“I am too, frauline,”

A week later, the pair was hidden in a tree in lieu of making camp and Nott had climbed to the very top, cheeks flushed, “D-don’t follow me!” She insisted, and so Caleb did not, until he heard the sound of explosions not far off, and his curiosity got the best of him.

What he saw when he got to her was the goblin biting down onto a branch, her legs crossed and eyes shut in desperation as the needles of the branch exploded one by one, her whole body shaking. In the back of his mind, he remembered something about how goblins were such prolific breeders due in part to the fact that if the females were not impregnated at least once a year or fucked at least once a month, their sexual frustration would manifest as explosion magic that could not be controlled. 

He gently took her into his arms, and removed the branch, “Nott,” He soothed as she looked up at him with terrified eyes, “If you can take less than an hour, I can put a disguise on you and get you to a brothel, and you’ll be fine for the month, ja?”

“I- I’m sorry!” She buried her face in his chest, “I- I was gonna take care of it! I- I didn’t want you to know! I lost track of time, I hadn’t realised-”

“Frauline,” He soothed, petting her hair gently, “Let’s get you to a brothel, alright?”

She nodded, and Caleb made a mental note to save money as much as possible, as this would be a monthly expense that could not be avoided. In the back of his mind, he remembered his sister’s first monthly, and reasoned that no matter the race, women really did have it bad once a month, and thought dully that the two might get along swimmingly well. 

Caleb paid handsomely for a gnome man to have amorous congress with Nott while Caleb held her head in his clothed lap, comforting the girl as her needs were met and ensuring that the gnome did not finish inside or ask too many questions. After, when they had returned to camp, Caleb cleaned her up and she smiled gently at him, “You didn’t have to do that,” She told him, “You could have done it yourself,”

“I-” He paused for a moment, “I am still in mourning Frauline, for my people, ten years is the standard and she has been dead for eight,” He helped her into her bedroll, “I am incapable of sleeping with anyone until I am out of mourning,”

She nodded in understanding, then closed her eyes, “I understand,” She patted his hand, “Maybe once I’m me, we can become us,”

Caleb looked out into the distance, and thought about the future.

For the next two years the pair travelled together, bonding and searching high and low for all manner of books, their logic being that a book would be easier to find than magic blood. Of course, even the most sound logic can be proven incorrect.

When Nott first saw Mollymauk’s swords glow upon contact with his blood, it was all she could do to not scream in excitement- when a droplet of the blood landed on her, for the first time she could feel, if only a little, the existence of her tail. After the battle, once the commotion had died down, she hugged the tiefling, hard. “I- I’ve been looking for you, for so long,” She whispered into his chest. He awkwardly patted her hair and looked at Caleb, whose eyes were wide.

“Is there something I’m missing?” Mollymauk asked, “Because I feel like I’m missing something,”

“It is… a long story, better saved for when we know each other better, ja?” Caleb told him, “Nott, let the nice tiefling go, it is bedtime you know,”

“I do know,” She sighed and let Mollymauk go, “I’m not a child, you know,”

“I know, frauline,”

 

As they travelled to Alfield, Nott gestured for Mollymauk to walk along the side of the cart near her. “I-I have a favor to ask,” She told him, “If I may, I would l-like you to look at me, while using the power in your blood,”

“That’s… an odd request, Nott,” Molly’s brow was knitted in confusion, “Does this have to do with you having been looking for me?”

“Y-yes in fact, it does,” She looked down at her feet and fidgeted a bit, “Y-you see, your blood, or blood a lot like yours was used… well, used to make me only look like my mother’s kind, and if you look at me while using your blood’s power, maybe that will prove me right, or wrong,”

“Alright, I’ll bite,” He lept into the cart, pulled off his jacket, cut a small line in his upper arm, and put the red liquid in his eyes. As red clouded his vision he saw, where Nott should be, a strangely beautiful creature with Nott’s facial structure and coloring, little nubbly silver horns, a long tail with a tuft of fur that was whipping back and forth nervously, and slight tusks denting into her upper lip, the rest of her teeth jagged and sharp in her timid smile. Her hair reached to the floor of the cart and curled a bit around delicate feet clawed with silver talons. “Well, shit,” He blinked rapidly and the Nott he knew and had come to want to dote on was back, “That… must be a very strong glamour. You have horns. And tusks,”

“And a tail?” Her voice was eager, “C-Caleb said he could see my tail almost without trying!”

“Yup, there was a tail,” He ruffled her hair, “So how did you manage to get a glamour that strong on you?”

“My mother had it cast on me, as soon as I was born,” Nott said brightly, “On her deathbed she told me to find you, and Caleb, and a tome, so we could break the glamour and I could be me,” She locked eyes with Molly, “Y-you’ll help us break the glamour, won’t you?”

Molly thought back to what he had seen when his blood took over and nodded, “Yeah, I’ll help, Nott,” He smiled at her, “What else are friends for?” He hopped off the cart, grabbed his coat, and walked over to Caleb, “So, Nott is not a little goblin, huh?” 

“Hmm?” He looked at Molly and noticed that he was shaking a bit, “Ah, yes, she’s apparently only half goblin, her father was the son of an orc and a tiefling,”

“So how do you fit into all of this?” The tiefling asked as he shrugged on his coat, “My blood can be used to undo it, I’ve figured that out, but why are you needed? Or was it just a wizard she needs?”

“My wife, Evangeline, may she rest in peace, she’s the one who cast the spell,” The human said matter-of-factly, “She and I, well… we were rivals, and we always left a hole in our more complex spells that only the other person could use to undo it, so that’s where I fit in,”

“So you were married? What happened?” Molly asked, “Did she ditch you because you wouldn’t bathe?”

“She died in a fire, actually,” 

“Caleb I- that’s terrible, I’m sorry,” He apologized hurriedly, “I hadn’t realized,”

“It’s alright, it’s been ten years,” He patted Molly on the head gently, “Come now, we’re going to lose the others,”

Molly stopped for a moment, head reeling, then came back to himself.

 

After the battle in the Gnoll mines, when they had gotten back to town and Nott’s wounds were being tended to by a real physician- one bribed handsomely to keep the girl’s goblin identity a secret- Caleb found Molly and sat next to him, the human man shaking.

“Sh-she almost died tonight, again, two nights in a row,” Caleb buried his head in his hands, “She- she’s so brave, but we have to get her to her real form, as soon as possible,”

“Well, all we need now is a tome, right?” Molly ruffled Caleb’s hair a bit, “Then we can get her-”

“A tome?” Caleb looked up sharply, “She just told me it was a book,”

“She told me it was a tome,”

“Gods, I know exactly where it is,” He darted up then swayed a bit, “Fuck, I need to find a courier- no, she’d be awake right now!” Caleb fumbled in his coat and pulled out a copper wire and shouted gleefully, “Catherine, this is Caleb! Bring Eva’s diary and tools to Alfield!”

A moment later there was a reply in the form of a woman’s shouting voice, “FIVE YEARS OF NO COMMUNICATION AND YOU CALL WHILE I’M SLEEPING?! YOU’RE LUCKY YOU’RE MY TWIN OR I WOULDN’T DO THIS FOR YOU, JA?”

Caleb’s grin was ear to ear as he cast the spell again, “I love you too, Sister,”

The voice that replied was grumbling this time, “Love you, disaster brother,”

With that, Caleb sat back down and laughed, shaking not just from laughter, if Molly’s instincts said anything, “Evangeline, she called her diary her ‘Tome of Wonders’, if I had known it was a tome we were looking for, I would have gotten it right after Nott and I escaped prison,”

Caleb went quiet then, and slumped against Molly, and after a few minutes, Molly realised that the older man was asleep. The tiefling smiled and kissed Caleb’s forehead once more as Watchmaster Bryce walked up.

“Ah, I have a quick query,” They said, fidgeting with their hands, “Your friend, the little girl? The doctor, the doctor said that she won’t rouse,”

“She’s had a long day, perhaps it is better that she rest,” Molly smiled at the attractive half-elven individual, “We’ve… all had a long day, in fact, and she’s got a big day tomorrow,” He paused for a moment, “Ah, do you perhaps think that there might be an alchemical lab or transmutation circle we could borrow? She has a rather powerful glamour on her, and we need to break it,”

Bryce smiled and nodded, “I think that can be arranged,” They looked over Molly and considered for a moment, “If- if you’d like some…  _ company _ ... tonight, I’ll be in my office,”

“I’m flattered, really,” Molly smiled a bit sadly, “But…”

“You’re in love?”

“Maybe,”

 

In the morning, Caleb roused everyone at dawn in order to meet his sister on the edge of town, Nott the only one allowed to sleep through the occasion. She rode in on a pure black mare with silver saddlery, and she looked just like her brother, with a few key differences; Catherine’s freckles were far more dense on her exposed skin, there were three large scars on her left shoulder, and her copper hair was long and tied back with a fat silver ribbon. She dismounted and tackled her brother into a hug that was so tight you could hear his bones creak. 

“So, is this about the little minx?” Her grin was wide as she noticed Molly holding Nott, who was sound asleep and bundled in blankets, “Ah, I’d recognise that coloring anywhere! I helped deliver that girl, and I never forget a delivery!” She laughed and tethered her horse, then removed two large saddlebags that were filled to the brim. “Now, where to to break her glamour?”

“Wait, Nott has a glamour on her?” Fjord raised an eyebrow in interest, “How come this is the first I’ve heard of it?”

“Maybe she’s secretive, gosh Fjord!” Jester chided, “”She told me, but that’s only because we’re bosom buddies,” 

“Is that an innuendo Jester?” Beauregard raised an eyebrow as she leaned on Fjord, “Could have sworn you were as straight as I am gay,”

Jester rolled her eyes, “I’m straight guys, it wasn’t an innuendo…” She stuck her tongue out at the other woman, “But I would totally bang Fjord, for the record,”

“Ok, before we all get overwhelmed by this conversation,” Molly interjected, “We need to see a Watchmaster about a lab,”

“You don’t need one,” Catherine told them, “Just my twin, Nott, and the blood- you do have a fresh vial, right?”

“As fresh as it gets, I’ll slit open an arm when you tell me to,”

The human woman shrugged and handed her brother a hefty book from one of the saddlebags, then looked around, spied a burnt husk of a building and pointed, “There! We’ll do it there, it’s got enough cover that if there’s an explosion no one will be hurt,”

“If an explosion is likely, maybe we should double check with Nott first, see if she really want to do this?” Beau suggested, “Or, yanno, not do it at all?”

“If she stays a goblin, if we don’t break the glamour…” Caleb trailed off, “Nott’s mother died at age 40, and she was considered very, very old... forgive me, but I do not wish to see another woman I love die before her time, ja? And besides, she went into the world, alone, to find me so I could break it,”

“Understood,” She shrugged and patted Caleb on the back, “Let’s go then big guy,”

 

It took about an hour for everything to be set up, Caleb’s brow furrowed the entire time he was reading. Nott eventually awoke, and at Caleb’s instruction stripped to nothing, her breasts covered by her hair and her genitals covered by the blankets she had been huddled in. “You’re going to have to focus on your exploding energy, frauline,” Caleb told her as she nodded, “And once the glamour is broken, some things will be different, alright? Your body is 18, and for goblins that is past middle age, but when the glamour is broken, you will feel much younger,”

“Al-alright Caleb,” She smiled up at him, “I’ll leave you to your preparations,” And she walked slowly around the room, as motion was preferable to being stationary in her anxiety.

Once the little goblin got close, Beau’s heart twinged as she spied the long, angry, red, fresh scars from the manticore’s teeth that went from right under the girl’s breasts down to below the sheet as well as the large starburst of a scar from the General Gnoll’s arrow that nearly killed her, and the monk walked up to her friend to hug her gently, “Nott, I’m sorry I wasn’t faster- that I couldn’t save you from her biting you,”

“I did kill her baby,” Nott laughed nervously as she leaned into the hug, “But hey, maybe when the glamour is broken, the scars won’t be there anymore?”

“Out of luck, little Brave,” Catherine interjected from where she was drawing arcane symbols in scorched flooring, “You’ll keep any damage sustained over the past 72 hours,” 

“Well, that sucks,” Jester pouted from her perch on a broken beam, her legs swinging, “I hope none of them landed on your tail, tail scars almost never go away,” 

Fjord was standing awkwardly beside Jester, holding her hand, “So Nott, you excited to have this spell broken?”

“Well, I’ve been waiting almost five years for this,” She petted at her hair as Beau ended the hug, “I just… I wish my mother was here, is all…”

“She would be proud of you, I just know it!” Jester exclaimed, “And once you’re the real you, you should be more durable, right? And you won’t have to hide as much!”

“Alright, are we ready?” Caleb interjected, “Molly, Nott?”

“I’ve been ready,” The tiefling replied, gesturing to his folded up shirt and coat, his tattooed and scarred chest bare, “What do you need from me, other than the blood?”

“I need you to answer a very… private question first, then I will have to be the one doing the blood taking,” Caleb instructed. “Nott, my friend, I need you in the center of the spell circle,” Once Nott was in the circle, Molly approached the wizard and into his ear Caleb whispered, “The blood must be given with a kiss, by someone who loves her- the spell does not specify what kind of love, just that it must be there. Can you do this?”

Molly’s eyes widened and he looked at Nott, standing stock still in the center of the circle, her eyes closed and posture stiff, and he nodded, “I can do that,”

“Good, good, I know that I could have done it, but I have to power the spell, so this works out,” Caleb patted Molly on the back and beamed, “That’s a good lad, we both feel the same about you, you know,” Caleb took out a long, beautiful ceremonial knife and cut a shallow line in the crook of Molly’s elbow, and guided the cut to the tiefling’s mouth, “Do not swallow this, but get a full mouthful and ensure that she does swallow it. When the circle is completely white, do it,” 

Molly nodded, then walked to the center of the circle. He looked down at Nott and tried to ignore the taste of his own blood in his mouth, the circle in his periphery circulating through the colors of the rainbow as Caleb chanted, and when the circle was completely white, he kissed her.

Jester watched as her fellow tiefling kissed Nott, a single drop of blood escaping the seam of their lips as the circle got brighter and brighter. It got so bright that she could barely make out the motion of the smaller form growing until both figures were the same size, the pair never breaking apart. As the circle faded Jester could barely hold in her squeal of delight, “Oh Nott, you’re so pretty!” She exclaimed as the green figure delicately licked the escaped droplet of blood from her cheek, “You’re so tall!”

“I- I am!” Nott giggled, “I’m so tall! She whirled around and grabbed her tail to pet the tuft of fur on the end, “And my tail! I love it!” She petted her long hair and twirled around and laughed as she marveled at her own appearance, “I’m not a monster anymore!”

“Frauline, you were never a monster,” Caleb said gently, slightly out of breath, “My but I am out of energy, Evangeline knew how to suck me dry in more ways than one,”

Watchmaster Bryce stuck their head into the structure and sighed, “I heard that there was a commo-” They caught sight of Nott, whose blankets had fallen and their face turned the color of Molly’s eyes, “I- I assume the commotion was the glamour spell?”

“Yes, it was!” Nott exclaimed gleefully, “I’m not a little goblin girl anymore!”

“No, you are not,” Molly laughed, “Though maybe you should throw on some clothes, you’re going to give poor Bryce a meltdown,”

“... Caleb, I just realised something!” Nott whirled around, “I can have sex with anyone now!” She laughed gleefully, “We can go to a brothel without me having a glamour! Do you think I still have the monthly need to fuck?”

Bryce got even more red, “I- I am just… going to go,” Fjord patted Bryce on the back and nodded, and the half-elf just backed away slowly.

“So how does it feel to be tall?” Molly asked as he wrapped up his elbow, “And to have a tail?”

“I love it!” She grinned and poked at her little tusks, tail wagging, “Though I think I need to get my hair cut, it’s a bit long!”

“I can do that,” Catherine said as she tossed Nott a black dress, “Now, go in the back and get dressed,” When Nott opened her mouth to protest, Catherine raised an eyebrow and the girl did as she was told, “Now, brother,” She rounded on the man, “Once she is dressed, and all of your business here is done, you’re going to come home and have a good cry on Evangeline’s grave now that the mourning period is over, hmm?”

“I will,” He smiled at his sister, then enveloped her in a hug, “thank you, for helping us,”

“WAIT A SECOND!” Jester shouted, interrupting everyone’s trains of thought, “Nott said her mom was yellow! So her dad is probably blue!” She bolted up and rushed Caleb, “Right?”

“He- he was, with a bit of dark green freckles,” He replied, a bit shaken at her suddenness, “Why?”

“There is only one blue tiefling family on this continent that would be adventurous to sleep with a goblin!” She announced, “So Nott must be my relative!” The girl giggled and clapped her hands excitedly, tail moving quickly in time with the sound.

When Nott rejoined her friends she was in the dress, which was tight in the bodice, with a poofy skirt that went down to her knees and long, trailing sleeves, “There was a hole for- for my tail!” She declared as she petted the aforementioned appendage, then paused a moment, “Thank you, Caleb, Molly, Catherine,” She smiled at the trio, “I owe you all a great debt, for fulfilling my mother’s dying wish for me, and returning me to who I was meant to be,”

“Well, you already paid your debt to me, frauline,” Catherine smirked, “My brother is happy for the first time since Eva died, and that’s all a sister could ever ask,” The human woman walked over to Nott and stroked her hair, “Now, how short do you want this?”

“To- to my waist, if that’s alright,” She said, “That- that’s where it was to before,”

The woman nodded, and deftly cut the locks, pocketing the fallen hair discreeetly enough that no one saw nor thought to argue.

“So, I guess we’re off to Zadash then?” Molly started, “We’ve got Nott in her own body, and more gold than I’ve ever had in my entire life, and we traumatized poor Bryce, so maybe it’s time to go,”

The group seemed to all agree, and tidied up the husk of a building, then gathered their things. They parted ways with Catherine as they left the town, and Nott thought, for the first time, that the future was certainly filled with joy.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

_ “Where is my father?” Jester asked her mother as the crimson tiefling braided her floor-length tresses, “Every year, you say he’s going to come and bring me to his home, but he never does!”  _

_ “He will, one day, my child,” She soothed, hands soft and loving in azure strands, “His family is very important, you know,” _

_ “Because he married a noblewoman orc when he was younger?” Jester asked, “I would like to meet an orc, one day,” _

_ “I am sure you will meet one, my sweet,” She kissed her child’s cheek and finished her work, tying the hair with a delicate lace bow, and positioning the child in front of a mirror, “Now, look how very pretty you are, hmmm? You look more and more like a blue version of me every day, don’t you?” _

_ “I wish I looked like my father,” Her tone was soft, mournful, “Maybe then I wouldn’t miss him so much in my heart,” Jester smiled sadly to herself as she felt something warm and comforting patting her head- the Traveler was with her, even now, and her heart felt glad of it, momentarily distracted from the ache where her father’s love was meant to be. _

 

When Jester found Fjord, his handsome face was bleeding and he was curled around a beautiful blade, and she knew then that she loved him. Yes, it might be a naive sentiment, but as she wiped the sand from his wounds and dried his body, her heart filled to the brim with love and adoration. When he awoke in her arms, sputtering and gasping, she knew that she must protect him.

“Hello,” She greeted, smile wide and genuine, “I’m Jester, what’s your name?”

“F-Fjord,” He sputtered out, “I- I- I don’t… I don’t know what happened,”

She considered for a moment, tail swishing back and forth lazily, “Well, we’re on a beach, and there was a storm last night,” She mused, “Maybe you wrecked, and washed up on shore!” She traced the sluggishly bleeding cut on his handsome face, “If you have nowhere to go… I need a bodyguard, and I can pay you handsomely, and you do have that nice sword,” 

“Al- alright ma’am,” He smiled up at her and Jester’s heart melted, “What do you need a bodyguard for?”

“People don’t seem to like tieflings very much outside the Menagerie Coast,” She carded her fingers through his hair, “And I don’t like getting my own hands dirty overmuch,”

They stayed like that for a while, the summer sun beating down on them, Jester playing idly with Fjord’s hair, his head in her lap, the pair the image of contentment. When the sun set, they left the town.

The pair fell into a steady rhythm, doing odd jobs here and there, Jester buying sweets and Fjord looking at magical items, sometimes buying one.

“I don’t know much about magic, but I would love to learn,” He confessed to her one night as they huddled by a fire, “Guess that’s silly, a half-orc wanting to learn magic, huh?”

“Not silly at all,” She leaned into him, “Why don’t we try to get you into the Academy?” Jester smiled up at her companion, “I think you would do really well, Fjord,”

“You do?”

“Of course!” She beamed, “You’re smart and handsome, and good at everything!” She pulled out her notebook and began to doodle his face, “Plus, He wouldn’t let me feel this way about just anybody,” 

“He?” Fjord looked down at her, brow furrowed, “Who is ‘He’?”

“The Traveler, my patron!” She said as though it were as natural as the rain, “He’s my best friend, and he wouldn’t let me fall in love with you if you weren’t someone special,”

“You’re… in love with me?” His face was enveloped in a blush, “Jester I- I didn’t know, I-”

“It’s ok if you don’t like me that way,” She said, “I’m patient, and even if you never feel the same way, sometimes being in love is fun all by itself!”

“I do like you, though,” He mumbled, “Maybe not full on love yet, but I do like you, romantically,” He took her free hand in his and kissed it, “Perhaps, perhaps you might let me court you, ma’am?”

“I’d like that,”

They travelled together for many months, eventually meeting a curious monk named Beauregard in the outskirts of Trostenwald. The rest, shall we say… is history… Until Nott’s form shifted into her true body.

In her mind’s eye Jester remembered a letter in her father’s elegant script, telling her of her half brother. Twenty years her senior, the tiefling-orc man had married a goblin woman that had been called back to her warren with Jester’s newborn niece or nephew, and Jester knew. 

Fate and the Traveller had brought Jester and Nott together, and the tiefling could feel her tail wagging excitedly and thought that a father’s legacy was a strange thing indeed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Once they were out on the road, Beau’s inquisitive nature caught back up to her, “So Nott,” The monk began, “Back after the glamour broke, you mentioned a ‘monthly need to fuck’, right? What’s that all about?”

“It’s a goblin thing,” Nott shrugged, “If female goblins don’t fuck once a month or get- get pregnant once a year, things around them burst into flames from their sexual frustration,” The woman considered for a moment, “It- it’s been almost a month since the last time Caleb took me to a brothel, so we’ll know soon enough,”

“So you and Caleb haven’t…?” The woman seemed surprised when Nott nodded, “Really? But wouldn’t it be easier for him to just fuck you instead of taking you to a brothel? And way cheaper?”

“He’s been finishing his mourning celibacy,” Was her only explanation, “But his mourning is over, and we were considering being together for the first time before we met- before we met all of you,”

“That’s… really sweet, Nott,” Beau replied, “You guys are so close, I just figured that maybe you had already done the deed,” She looked Nott over a moment, “Can you lay with a woman and not do the flame thing? Or is it just a dick you need?”

“I’ve laid with many women before,” Nott laughed, “Female goblins are much gentler and reverent lovers than the males, you know? And I very much did not want to be pregnant when I was still with my warren,”

“And why was that?” Jester asked, joining the two very suddenly, “Babies are very nice!”

“I knew that the moment I became pregnant, I-I would no longer be allowed out of the warren,” Nott smiled a bit sadly, “My clan, they were very suspicious of me, of if I was truly a goblin or not, and they would want to see my child for themselves…” She shook her head, “No, it is best that I- that I left once my mother died,”

“Well, we’re glad that you’re here with us!” Beau said as she flung an arm over Nott and Jester’s shoulders, “You girls are a riot, and I love ya!”

The three girls began to laugh and devolved into a bawdy tavern song as Mollymauk walked beside Caleb. 

“Go on, ask what you will,” Caleb said, only pretending to read from a book as he walked, “I know you have questions, ask them while Nott is otherwise occupied,”

“You said you loved her,” The tiefling started, “And I guessed that, but what I don’t get is that you implied that…”

“That we love you?” Caleb supplied, “Yes, we both find ourselves attracted to you,” The man said it as easily as he might say that there were two moons in the sky, “You ran after her when you saw her pursue the General Gnoll. You brought me back to myself after my… episode… we discussed it, before she slept last night,” He smiled at his companion, “Nott and I are together, we have been working towards that since the moment she woke up in that prison cell and asked me to help her two years ago… but we both think that we might be happier with you added to us,” The human held out a hand and Molly took it, “Nott and I, before the day of the circus, we had been just dear friends. If you… joined us, it would be on equal footing. This is new, for both myself and Nott,”

Molly looked down at their joined hands, “I must admit, I’m unnerved by all this,” He squeezed the man’s hand gently, “By how much, how quickly I’m feeling what I’m feeling… I know that I want to take you up on the offer, I do… but I also don’t want to get in the way of what you two have,” 

“Oh get off yer high horse Molly,” Fjord piped up from his place at the reigns of the wagon’s horses, “Unless you’re afraid that Nott and Caleb are gonna have so much sex with you that your dick’ll fall off,” The half-orc smirked as the other two began to sputter and blush, “That girl’s got a libido that would put me at her age to shame, she all but propositioned me the night before the carnival,”

“I- I did not!” Nott shouted, suddenly in the cart, having leapt up onto it at the mention of her name by the other green person in their party, “I just said you looked like a good lay! And- and to be fair, you were dressed not unlike a male prostitute!”

“I was not!” He protested, “And I am a good lay, but that’s beside the point!”

“If you’re that good a lay, why haven’t I seen Jester limping?” Nott countered, “Any good lay should leave the one being penetrated limping!”

“Because we’ve not lain together in that sense!” Fjord replied, “Jester is a proper Lady and I am treating her as such,”

“You owe me ten gold, Frauline,” Caleb smirked, “I told you they had gone about as far as we have,” 

The green girl grumbled as she handed over the coinage, “I can’t believe she hasn’t laid with him yet, that’s a waste of good muscle,” She looked Fjord over appreciatively, “If- if I was with Fjord, I would ride him until he begged me to stop,”

“You’re not a proper Lady, Nott,” Fjord rolled his eyes, “Jester is, and I intend to continue as I have been,”

“I am- I am a proper Lady!” Nott huffed, flipping her hair, “My mother was a goblin Princess, I- I’ll have you know!”

“Frauline, he is teasing,” Caleb said, still holding Molly’s hand, “And I think he is too shy, not everyone was raised in an environment where nudity is normal,”

Molly raised an eyebrow, “So that’s why Nott was so gleeful when she was naked?” He shrugged, “Well, now that she’s no longer fully goblin in appearance, maybe she can be naked more,”

“Gods, I hope so,” She sighed dreamily, “I- I miss being able to wear new piercings every day and have people notice, not even Caleb notices when I get new bars,”

“I do notice frauline,” 

“No you don’t”

“I do, you’re wearing silver ones today!”

“You’ve only seen me topless three times,” She replied, rolling her eyes, “And-and each time I was wearing my everyday bars,” She reached over and ruffled his hair, “I think you’re thinking of my cuffs,” She pointed to the two silver bar-shaped cuffs on her right ear, “I- I think I’m going to buy some rings in Zadash, bars are boring after a while,”

Molly looked at her and his eyes widened, “You’re talking about nipple piercings?” When she nodded Molly pulled the open edge of his shirt to reveal a cute dark purple nipple with an elaborate ring pierced through it, “I’ve got pierced nipples too,”

Nott grinned approvingly at this new information, “So- so Molly,” She said, “Was tongue necessary earlier or was it that nice to kiss me?” 

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about!” The tiefling blushed and flipped his hair, “I think my blood went to your head,”

“Mmmm, actually it went everywhere,” Her tail swished contentedly, “It was such a rush, everything was so warm and I felt so very  _ loved _ , it was even better than sex… I felt loved and  _ right _ , and like my mother was hugging me one last time,” She touched the stud in her left ear absent-mindedly, “And I owe you, both of you,” 

“Frauline, if I kept track of debts from people I love, you would never be able to keep any gold we get,” He smiled over at her, “One brothel visit a month for two years, each at least one gold? Plus bail money? And the times you ate my cat?”

“I can pay you back by letting you eat  _ my _ cat,” She grinned from ear to ear, “Or asking Molly to while you watch,”

“Now  _ there _ is a fucking hot thought,” He laughed at himself, “You do look so pretty in bed, frauline,”

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Nott leapt off of the cart and onto Molly’s back, deftly removing his elaborate coat once she dismounted, the tiefling having stumbled at her impact, “Take off your shirt please!” She smiled serenely at him, “So I can look at where Caleb cut you!” 

Caleb took the coat from Nott and the shirt from Molly, keeping in stride with the caravan. 

“What are you up t-” Molly's words were interrupted by Nott’s lips on the ceremonial cut, a delicate and slightly forked tongue licking at the wound. To his own surprise, the wound healed without a scar and she looked rather pleased with herself. “That… that is amazing,” He laughed for a moment, incredulous. “How did you do that?” 

The mixed race girl grinned and held up a slightly consumed health potion of goblin make, “if I take a drop and mix it with my spit, it heals most- most anything! But you can't swallow it, it'll burn your insides!”

“Well, thank you for that,” he smiled genuinely at her, “I'm sure that was very expensive,”

She shrugged, “Not really, I stole a shit ton of them before I left the Warren, and I know where more are!”

“How come you didn't use that on yourself after all the battles we've had?” Fjord asked, “That would make more sense than to not have,”

“Oh I know!” She stuck her tongue out at him, “but I don't usually bring them into battle with me!”

“Huh,” was the half-orc’s only reply, and the rest of the journey until sundown was spent in relative quiet.

 

* * *

 

 

Once they made camp, Jester took Fjord aside to a clearing relatively far from the group.

“So, Fjord…” the tiefling started, “I think we should have sex!” 

The aforementioned man blushed and stuttered and gave the woman before him a truly incredulous look. “A-are you sure, Jester?” She nodded and pushed him gently onto a fallen log, “That's a big step, you know?”

“Oh, I know!” She kissed his forehead. Her hands stroked his face and she looked deeply into his eyes, “I have taken contraceptives, and I know that I want to have sex with you so I mean, if you want to have sex too, why don't we?”

“If you're sure…” He brushed an errant lock of hair out of her face, “I would love to have sex with you, but not while sitting on this log. A bed roll, or hell, a proper bed in general, would be preferable to a log,” 

“I'll go grab a tent and bed roll,” She grinned and came back with them moments later, and the pair assembled the tent and unrolled the bed and then there was awkward silence. “I'm not a virgin, which you probably knew already I guess, yanno,” She said as she began to strip, freckled blue skin slowly being exposed as she peeled off articles of clothing, “but it has been a few years,”

“That's alright, doesn’t matter to me either way darlin,” he watched with keen eyes and took in the sight of her, of a plump body with large breasts and a soft, generous stomach and legs as thick as his own. She was soft and plush and covered in freckles and he relished in the sight of her, “You have a beautiful body, if you don't mind me saying,”

“I don't mind,” She joined him on the bed roll, “Most people said I was too fat or squishy, because I don't have as big a butt or as small a waist as my mom,”

“Well, they're idiots” He kissed her cheek almost reverently, “You're beautiful,”

Her tail went taut and then relaxed as he kissed her, gently guiding her body until she was straddling him, the kisses long and luxuriating, pausing only when they needed air. “Touch me…” She commanded gently and he obeyed, his calloused hands exploring her every curve and fold until coming to rest at her upper thighs. “Dont stop,” She breathed out in a sigh. 

“Alright darlin’,” He took a steadying breath and used a single finger to find the part of her labia, stroking gently until he found the gem of her clitoris and her breath hitched. “You alright?”

She nodded and he proceeded to put gentle circular pressure on it, teasing it until she cried out and fell limp in his arms, breathless and oh so warm against him. Her skin smelled of brimstone and pastry and the road, but mostly of something that made his heart soar like the sea herself did. “Oh, oh Fjord…” She purred, “That was so nice, you’re so good at this…”

“You flatter me,” Fjord chuckled and kissed her, her arms wrapping around him as he did. When they finally came up for air he shimmied out of his pants and finally freed his cock. “Did you want to inspect the goods before…?”

“Hmmm… I can after, but I think I would really like the surprise actually,” Jester kissed his nose, then fumbled until she was lightly gripping the shaft, “Here I go!” 

 

* * *

 

 

Across camp, Beau and Nott were on watch together. “So Nott…” The monk began. “Is it a normal thing for goblins, to like more than one person at a time?”

“Sexually, yes,” Nott replied. “I was attracted to you and Fjord when I met you, though seeing the way you fawned over Yasha and the way Fjord is wrapped around Jester’s finger squashed it- I have no intention nor will to get between those in love,”

“Y-Yasha? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Beau looked indignant, “I’m not in love, she’s hot, that’s all…”

“I’ll believe that the day I believe that my grandmother’s prophecies were false,” Nott scoffed. “But most goblins are only romantic once in their lives, and it's a forever thing,”

“You said most, does that not apply to you?”

“I’m only half goblin, remember?” She pointed to her small tusks and her tail waved. “I… I’ve always been a special case… it’s part of why I never wanted kids…”

“And what was that about your grandmother and prophecies?” Beau picked up a stick and began to draw swirls in the dirt. “You believe in that sort of thing?”

“I do,” Nott petted her tail. “She said a lot of things… like that while named for her and have her wit, I would have my mother’s looks, and that I would not know… well, that last part is a bit personal,”

“Hey, that's cool though, my grandmother was an asshole and a drunk,” She snapped her stick in half and threw it in the fire. “How much you want to bet that Jester and Fjord snuck off to fuck?”

“I’m not- not taking that bet,” Nott snorted. “Because they totally are…” Nott got up and stretched. “It’s dead, I’m going to join Caleb in the tent, wake someone else up soon so you can get some sleep,”

“Will do,” She saluted as her green friend opened the flap to the tent she shared with Caleb.

Nott smiled fondly at Caleb’s slumbering form, with his freckled face and tousled hair and slightly open, drooling mouth. She shucked off her new dress but kept on the smallclothes and took a moment to marvel at her body once more. While her glamoured body had had no breasts to speak of, her true form had small, jiggly breasts that bounced when she flexed her pectorals. Her body was otherwise still the lines of lean muscle and a firm ass of a nice round shape she was used to, but with the addition of a tail and a slight pudge above her hips. 

“That's a very nice view frauline,” Caleb said, his magic lights suddenly in the tent. “Why don’t you come closer so I can touch, hmm?”

“If you’ll turn off the lights,” As soon as the words left her lips all the lights were gone. “You wanna touch that bad?”

“Frauline, it is the only thing I want right now,” He told her as she climbed into his bedroll. “That and to kiss you,”

“So kiss me,” 

He did and her whole world burst into vivid color. Not that she hadn’t been seeing color before, but it was as if a piece of her soul had clicked into place, a piece she hadn’t even known was missing. 

“... Frauline, why do I feel breathless though that was naught but a peck?” Caleb asked, breathing heavy. “Why do I feel as though a part of my soul has been returned to me?”

“You’re mine,” Her voice was in awe. “I always hoped… oh Caleb!” She kissed him again and again. “Goblins, we have lots of-lots of kids, right? But only ever with one person- our One! We usually know by first sight… but my grandmother… she said I would know mine by kiss and by sacrifice- I would have two, and they would love me and each other… you’re mine… oh Caleb…”

“... Frauline… your mother’s kind has strange magic, you know this, ja?” Caleb was holding back laughter even as his arm snaked around her waist. “Let us sleep now, before little Caleb gets any ideas,”

“Okay Caleb,” She kissed him on the nose, and they slept as they always did- Caleb the big spoon and Nott the little, though now she had a tail that wrapped around the arm he wrapped around her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be even longer but... eh I have no excuse, I just needed to update and if I didn't stop where I got tonight it wouldn't update for another week. 
> 
> Also sorry for the bait and switch re: Fjorester smut, I got flustered because they're married irl... I'll get over it soon, I promise, and you'll get some good smut


End file.
